Kamen Rider DenO Nega Rift preview
by PEJP Bengtzone
Summary: A preview, or more of a story pilot, on a possible story that the author Kamen Rider Den-O could maybe upload later on.


KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: Nega Rift Preview

This is a preview that I made in shape of a story pilot, to foreshadow the MAYBE later coming story, which I've discussed with the fellow author Kamen Rider Den-O about, by asking if he felt interested in making such kind of a story.

Sadly, he turned out to be a fan of that violent bitch, Kirie Kojima.

But, he seemed willing to make such story, although he'll pair up Kirie with Ranma.

Now, enough about that, and enjoy my preview.

* * *

Ranma, with his backpack, stuffed with all his belongings, carried on his back, is walking on his way to the newly rebuilt Saotome Residence, there his mother lived. Right then, a strange energy sphere of light floated down from the sky, and became infused into Ranma's body. That caused a lot of ash-like dust to fall down from his clothes, which he dusted away. And, with that done, the dust took form of a strange, monster-like being, who's lower part levitated above his upper part, which was placed on the ground. The being was the Imagin known as Negataros, who looked at Ranma, while Ranma himself stared back at the strange looking creature.

Ranma: _"Who're you, and what're you?"_

Negataros: _"I'm Negataros, and I'm an Imagin, a creature from the future, who grants wishes, in exchange for altering the timeline, by using the mind of the people bonded to our contract, as time portals. If you want to, I can give one wish that can be granted."_

Ranma: _"Can you grant any wishes?"_

Negataros: _"Sure, whatever you want!"_

Ranma: _"Can you remove my cursed form?"_

Negataros: _"Nope, sorry; can't do that."_

Ranma: _"And why not?"_

Negataros: _"Because that was already caused as a side effect of making you become my bonded human."_

Ranma: _"And, what is that supposed to mean?"_

Negataros: _"Well, the female who represent you cursed form, has gained a very own body, but, she has all your past memories, copied into the mind of her new body."_

Ranma: _"And, where does she appear?"_

Negataros: _"Well, I suppose she would end up on the train of time, known as the DenLiner."_

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the DenLiner, there everyone was doing the usual; Momotaros was sitting down in an impatiently kind of way for no actual reason, Urataros was toying around with his fishing rod, Kentaros was sitting down and sleeping like the narcoleptic guy he is, the Owner was eating some pudding with a DenLiner flag, while Ryutaros helped him out, by scooping with another spoon, Naomi is preparing coffee with colored spray cream, Hana's keeping an eye on Momotaros for some reason, and Ryotaro is resting. Suddenly, a strange light appeared in the roof, and down fell a red haired girl, who looked like a female version of Ranma, while everyone, including the awakened Ryotaro and Kintaros, started to look at her. This girl was actually Ranko, Ranma's cursed form.

Ranko: _"Ite-ite! Where am I, and who're you guys?"_

Momotaros: _"I would like to ask you the same thing. You appeared, by getting materialized here, just like the Imagin usually does, but you're a human. I mean how can there be a human equal for an Imagin?"_

Owner: _"She might be a cursed form of someone, who ended up falling into Nyaniichuan, the Cursed Spring of Drowned Girl, in Jusenkyo, the Battleground of the Cursed Springs, also known as the Land of the Pools of Sorrow, in China."_

Ranko: _"Why, yeah, that's true, but how do you know about that?"_

Owner: _"I have heard about that place many times before."_

Urataros: _"OK, but how does that make her, be like a human equal for an Imagin?"_

Owner: _"The person, who she was the cursed form of, must have been, as you would put it, infused with an Imagin."_

Ryotaro: (to Ranko) _"So, who were you the cursed form of?"_

Ranko: _"Ranma Saotome, one of the greatest Martial Artists, of your generation."_

Kintaros: _"Ranma Saotome, as in THE Ranma Saotome, the Mustang of Nerima?"_

* * *

Back to Ranma and Negataros, there Ranma looked confused at the Imagin, wondering about what he had just told him, when he just sneezed.

Ranma: _"And, what, if may ask, is the DenLiner?"_

Negataros: _"I've already told you, that it's the Train of Time."_

Ranma: _"Yeah, well, I want to know the details about that."_

Negataros: _"Let's talk about that later, kiddo. Don't you've somewhere to head for, right now?"_

Ranma: (realizing) _"Oh, that's right! I was going to move into my family's residence, to live with my mother."_

* * *

Later at the Saotome Residence, there Ranma had arrived to, Ranma knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Ranma's mother, Nodoka Saotome, standing right in front of him. She looked at Ranma, with tear-filled eyes, and a sweet smile on her lips, before hugging him lovingly.

Nodoka: _"Oh, Ranma, it's good to see you. How have things been, since I nullified your engagement to the Tendos?"_

Ranma: _"Just fine, mom. Although, Pops and Mr. Tendo still tried to force me into marry Akane."_

Nodoka: _"I cannot believe those two are still too stubborn, to accept a woman's words in the situation."_

Ranma: _"Well, has something happened since I saw you last time?"_

Nodoka: _"Well, your old friend Yukinari Sasaki, along with three girls, has moved in to live with us."_

Ranma: _"Ah, it's going to be good to see him again. Especially, since I managed to take down all the female students at his school, along with his terrible home class teacher, as a lesson for life, about never trying to pick on people, that's either innocent, or shorter/smaller, than them. That cost the teacher her job, while all of the schoolgirls, who's been either picking on, or attacking Yukinari, became suspended, for not showing the true scholarship spirit of high school students. I've met the girls hanging around Yukinari, when I visited his hometown, right before the school incident."_

Nodoka: _"Oh, I just hope none of Yukinari's friends got hurt."_

Ranma: _"Friends? The only ones of those girls, who were with Yuiknari, that actually tried to be his friends, was Miharu, and Yukinari's female equal Yukina, who both of them are from the world of Earth's hidden moon, Seiren."_

Nodoka: _"But, what about Yukinari's childhood friend, Kirie Kojima?"_

Ranma: _"You must mean childhood bully, since she wasn't much of a friend to Yukinari, neither now, nor then."_

Nodoka: _"What was she like, when you met her?"_

Ranma: _"She was very much like Akane."_

Right then, Yukinari, Miharu, and Yukina, entered the living room.

Ranma: _"Ohajo gosaimasu, _(spelling?)_ Yukinari, Miharu, and Yukina."_

Yukinari: _"Hello, Ranma. Good to see you again!"_

Ranma: _"So, what happened to your hometown, after I left?"_

Yukinari: _"Well, Kazuharu Fukuyama has promised to never use his maze garden as a death trap for burglars, ever again, while his sister has got over her crush on me, and decided to remain friends with us. Also, she taught us some of her magical spells, which Miharu, and Yukina has adapted for their own powers, to both improve them, and make sure to get full control over them. What about yourself?"_

Ranma: _"Well, as you might know, so did my mother nullify my engagement to the Tendos. But, Pops, and Soun Tendo didn't want to accept it, and they were trying to make up excuses, for why I would prove myself dishonorable, if I tried to take control of my own life. But, luckily, I had won over the Chinese Amazons to my side, when the Kisses of Death, and Marriage was nullified, and I managed to gain honored membership of the Joketsuzoku Tribe, alongside my friends Ukyo and Konatsu, after I managed to bring peace between the three tribes of Joketsuzoku, the Pheonix Clan, and the Musk, making them see each others as allies. I also managed to cure Azusa Shiratori from her kleptomania, by putting her up with a certain stalking crossdresser named Tsubasa Kurenai. And, I even managed to, with help from the police department, and that society council of Nerima, to strip the Kuno Clan of their social status, since they used it as a tool, and an excuse, to pick on, and/or attack, innocent people."_

Suddenly, the upper part of Negataros' "sand form" appeared from the floor, while his under part appeared from the thin air above, before he took his Imagin form.

Yukinari: _"Who're you?"_

Negataros: _"I'm Negataros, an Imagin, and the now spiritually bonded partner of Ranma here."_

Ranma: _"I'm not interested in wishing something. Besides, you're wasting your time, by trying to alter things in the past of mine, since I don't have any important memory that would make any bigger difference for me, if you tried to change it."_

Negataros: _"I know, but, there's something bigger, that you can gain access to become part of, with me as your partner."_

Ranma: _"Oh, really? And, what would that be, if I may ask?"_

Negataros: _"Well, I was once an Imagin, who could take physical form in solid state, without a human to make a contract with. When my physical form was destroyed, it absorbed a Nega version of the Train of Time, the DenLiner."_

Ranma: _"And, why should I either help, or trust, you, since you seemed to be evil?"_

Negataros: _"Well, I was evil once, but now I don't have any interest in restoring my fallen organization, Negataros Corps. Though, of course, I'm interested in reviving the Nega DenLiner or as you and I would call it, the NegaLiner."_

Ranma: _"And, how is that going to happen?"_

Negataros: _"I think that if you can use the Nega version of the Den-O Rider Pass, and I'm infused into your body, then the NegaLiner's spiritual energy should be transferred into the Nega Den-O's Rider Pass. And, when you do that, insert the Rider Pass into the slot of Den-O's motorcycle, inside the DenLiner's cockpit. That should revive the Nega DenLiner."_

Ranma: _"OK, but where is this Rider Pass, then?"_

Negataros: _"Well, I guess it should be in your pocket."_

Ranma: _"But, I don't have any pockets."_

Negataros: _"Then, do you have any replacement for pockets?"_

Ranma: _"Well, I learned a trick from Mousse involving Ki-manipulation there you use your Chi to create dimensional pocket space. I try to concentrate on pulling out that pass."_

He gave it a try, and he turned out to have got the Nega Pass. Right then, a train was heard, and a dimensional doorway opened there the main entrance usually were located. They turned their heads towards the entrance, only to see a boy in pink sweater, white jacket and black pants, and a girl entering the hall. It was Ryotaro, and Hana, and guess if they were surprised to see who the Imagin was.

Ryotaro/Hana: _"Negataros?"_

Negataros: _"Good to see you again, as well, Ryotaro-kun, Hana-chan."_

Ranma: _"Who's this guy, Negataros? And what's with the girl next to him?"_

Negataros: _"Well, it turned out, that I ended up in the alternate planet Terra that serves as the world of Super Sentai. The boy is Ryotaro Nogami, also known as Kamen Rider Den-O. And, as for the girl next to him, that's Hana, his future niece. Or was it maybe grandniece?"_

Ranma: _"OK, so he's a Tokusatsu-styled hero from an alternate Earth, right?"_

Negataros: _"Well, it wasn't always like that. But, I know that Kamen Riders and Super Sentai has the ability to travel each others' world."_

Ranma: (looking at the new visitors) _"And, what's it ya want from me?"_

Ryotaro: _"Well, officially, we're here to drop off your younger twin sister, Ranko."_

Hana: (pointing at Negataros) _"But, it seems we're now here to pick up him, as well."_

Yukinari: _"Hey, take it easy, now, everybody! I think we can solve this, calmed, and peacefully."_

Right then, Nodoka came back into the living room again, with tea and biscuits.

Nodoka: _"Say, Ranma, did you ever get cured from the Neko-Ken training curse? I started to think about that."_

Ranma: _"Well, I have Master Sha-Fu at the SCRTC building, and the training within GekiJyu Felis-Ken, to thank for that."_

Nodoka: _"I take it Genma wasn't pleased with that."_

Ranma: _"Of course, not. He tried to threaten me with getting banned from the school, if I ever entered Sha-Fu's school within GekiJyuKen, as an excuse to letting him remain able to torture me, for whenever I did something he found unpleased with. Good thing that Jan and the other GekiRangers appeared to the rescue. Thanks to them I was able to learn everything from Master Sha-Fu about his style of GekiJyuKen. That way I managed to master the style, and get full control of the Neko-Ken, as well."_

Suddenly, Ranma accidentally moved the Pass across his abdomen, materializing the Rider Belt of Nega Den-O, being almost completely attached around his waist. This caught everyone's attention, as they looked at the belt.

Ranma: _"What the heck is this?"_

Ryotaro: _"That's the Nega version of my Rider Belt."_

Negataros: _"That's what will allow you to transform into Nega Den-O."_

Ranma: _"And, how do I transform, then?"_

Ryotaro: _"First you attach the belt completely, and then you move the Rider Pass across the belt buckle, while saying 'Henshin'. You must make the front of the Pass face towards the buckle."_

Ranma did as Ryotaro told him to, and with that …

Ranma: _"HENSHIN!"_

…he has transformed into Kamen Rider Nega Den-O. While everyone was looking at him, a strange shine appeared from behind Ryotaro and Hana. It was a light sphere, which indicated on that it was an Imagin. The sphere started to enter Yukina's body. This caught the others' attention. But, right then, the sphere left her body, and entered Miharu's instead, and then entered Yukinari's body, and then Ranma's body, until the sphere left his body and took physical form on its own. It turned out to be the Imagin known as Seig.

Seig: _"Hello, Ryotaro, Hana."_

Hana: _"Seig, what are you doing here?"_

Negataros: _"At least I can bet on that he must have been hijacking through the opening you never closed."_

Seig: _"Maybe, we should discuss this inside the DenLiner."_

And, with those words heard, Negataros entered Ranma's body, and moved the Pass across the belt buckle, causing his personal tune to be heard, while a mechanical voice said 'Nega Form.' This allowed Ranma to take the appearance as the Nega Form of Nega Den-O.

Hana: _"Oh no, not again."_

Ranma: (chuckles) _"Don't worry about that, Hana. Unless he's doing it alongside me, this guy won't be allowed to take full control of my body, when he possesses me."_

Ryotaro: _"So, you mean, that you must be synchronized with the Imagin inside your body, if he's going to fight, while using it."_

Ranma: _"That's right, Ryotaro; but I must restore the NegaLiner, so it can fight alongside the DenLiner."_

Seig: _"It will fight alongside the ZeroLiner, as well."_

Ranma: _"Yeah-yeah, but anyway, you must still let me visit the cockpit of the DenLiner."_

Hana: _"OK, but I and Ryotaro will keep an eye on you, just in case Negataros might want to try to take full control of your body."_

Ranma: _"Sure thing!"_ (turns towards Nodoka) _"Mom, you might wanna stay here, and wait for us."_

Nodoka: _"OK, Ranma, but be careful now."_

Ranma nodded, and with that all of them walked through the dimensional opening, but Nodoka, who, of course, remained at the living room table.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different place of Tokyo, there an angry person walked down the street, being completely mad, and furious.

Person: _I'll get you yet for this, Ranma Saotome. Because of you, I lost everything that I could live off of._

Right, then five spheres of light appeared, before they entered its body, all together. Soon, they all emerged as Imagins in their sand states, before turning into their fully physical states, with solid bodies, and all. It was actually Gaou, who became a human equal for an Imagin, along with his Imagin gang. They looked at the person, with interested, and yet very evil faces.

Gaou: _"We can help you gain revenge on the Mustang from Nerima. All you need to do is to accept your position as my gang's new leader, with me as your closest man."_

Person: _"And, how do I do that, then."_

Gaou handed over his Rider Pass, the Master Pass, to the person. The person took it into its hands and looked at it, before looking back at Gaou.

Gaou: _"This special Pass will make sure of it."_

* * *

Once they entered, Seig, Yukinari and the girls stayed in the cafeteria cart, while Ranma as Nega Den-O was in the cockpit, with Hana and Ryotaro keeping an eye on him. Ranma inserted his Rider Pass into the slot on the cycle. This started to cause strange vibration, before a strange energy force blasted from the DenLiner. The energy took form as the NegaLiner, while it changed its own rails, to make it go around, and end up behind the original DenLiner. The NegaLiner's cockpit detached the rest of its train, before it set of on a different rail, leaving in the horizon, while the rest of the train attached itself to the DenLiner from behind, giving it more carts to go past through. Ranma, who took of the Rider Belt, and turned back to normal, along with Ryotaro, Hana, and Negataros, who ejected himself out of Ranma's body, entered the cafeteria cart, there the others where. But, Ranma caught the attention to the girl, who was Ranko, while everyone else was watching this unique moment.

Ranma: _"Do you might be Ranko?"_

Ranko: _"Hello, Ranma, it's good to see you again. And, now, we can finally meet face to face."_

To be continued…


End file.
